


Echo’s Blake

by azgedawarrior



Category: The 100 echtavia octecho echo/Octavia
Genre: DON’T HATE ME PLEASE, Echtavia/octecho Octavia and echo Bellamy and Clarke, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedawarrior/pseuds/azgedawarrior
Relationships: Echtavia
Kudos: 20





	1. The beginning

Echo wasn’t herself she was angry all the time. She was turning back into the warrior she once was, merciless. She knew what she did was best. Letting Bellamy go so he could be with Clarke. It was one thing in space when he thought she was dead but when they got to the ground it was different. He never looked at echo the way he looked at Clarke. She knew Clarke was in love with him too so she decided it was best to end things. But seeing him with Clarke was too much for her to handle at the moment. She had to go, she had to leave the home she was at on sanctum. She needed time away to heal. She marched off into the forest to clear her mind when she heard something rattling in the bushes. She stopped in her tracks and threw her hunting knife towards the direction of the noise just barely missing her and hitting the tree.  
“Shit Echo that almost took off my damn head.” Octavia grunted.  
“Octavia!???” Echo questioned.  
“Hey” Octavia replied shyly.  
Echo walked over to her and helped her up.  
“What the hell were you doing in the bushes?” Echo asked.  
“Oh you know it’s just a place I like to go” Octavia said jokingly. “I usually hunt here but I didn’t see anything today.”  
Echo still felt bad for what her and Bellamy did. Shutting her out leaving her to survive on her own, she felt terrible.  
“Octavia I’m sorry we did that to you..” Echo said sadly.  
“Don’t be I deserved it.” Octavia replied waving her off.  
“You didn’t.” Echo said truthfully walking closer to her.  
Octavia looked up in echo’s eyes for a moment before looking down.  
“Anyways, aren’t you supposed to be with my brother?” Octavia asked.  
“No, we broke up.. I needed time away.” Echo answered quietly. Octavia looked up at her.  
“Echo.. I’m so sorry..” Octavia said mentally punching herself in the face for asking such a stupid question.  
“It’s okay.. it was for the best.” Echo said reassuringly. Octavia nodded,  
“If you don’t have a place to stay you could always come stay with me for as long as you need!” Octavia said. Echo looked at her surprised. “Really!?”  
“ of course! “ Octavia said lightly punching her arm.  
“That’d be amazing.”  
Octavia started to lead her to a underground bunker. Much like the one Clarke and Finn had found. Once they got inside Echo started lighting candles and lanterns so she could see more clearly. Echo was looking around exploring.  
“Wow should I be jealous?” Echo asked jokingly. Octavia just laughed shaking her head.  
“Are you hungry? I have some deer if you want some.” Octavia asked.  
“Yes please that’d be amazing.” Echo said sweetly. Octavia smiled and started cooking. After she was done her and echo ate and talked about Clarke and Bellamy and what they did the few months they’ve been apart.  
“If you want to shower you can the plumbing works here.” Octavia suggested.  
“Hell yes.” Echo said happily. Octavia smiled at her amusement. Echo got up to shower. After she was done she realized she has walked into the forest without packing anything. How could she be so mindless. She took the towel off the hanger and walked out the door.  
“Hey Octavia I know this is weird but do you have any spare clothes I could borrow I was stupid and left without packing any.” Echo asked.  
“Of course here.” Octavia said handing her a t shirt and some shorts.  
“Thank you!” Echo said gratefully. she went back into the bathroom and changed. When she walked out to her surprise Octavia had also changed. She had to keep her mouth from dropping open when she saw Octavia’s abs when she turned around. She was absolutely stunning.  
“How is it that you look better in my clothes than I do?” Octavia asked.  
Echo blushed and looked down.  
“I do not”  
“Yes you do”  
“No”  
“Yes” they argued. Octavia then ran and jumped on echo pushing her down to the bed straddling her.  
“I’m not letting you up until you admit defeat.” Octavia said proud of herself.  
“Is that so?” Echo said looking at Octavia's lips. Octavia noticed and blushed letting herself off guard. Echo took advantage of and flipped them over and kissed her. Octavia moaned and kissed her back putting one hand on echo’s neck. Echo then broke the kiss and looked down at her.  
“I’m-“ Octavia cut her off and kissed her again. Echo smiled against her lips and took off her shirt. Octavia did the same they moaned against eachother before echo slid down Octavia's pants. Octavia looked at her smirking. She untied echo’s shorts and slid them down too. Echo leaned down on Octavia and started kissing her neck. Leaving a red mark on her pulse point. She then trailed her tongue down to her chest. Octavia gasped at the sudden warmth on her nipple. Echo moaned into Octavia whilst circling her nipple with her tongue. After she was done she trailed her tongue downwards over Octavia’s abs. Octavia spread her legs and Echo slid her tongue between Octavia’s folds making her moan.  
“Fuck echo” Octavia moaned grinding her center against her face.  
Echo started circling and then eventually sucking on Octavia’s clit. When she was ready she inserted two fingers inside curling them hitting the g spot. Octavia moaned echo’s name grinding her hips against Echo’s fingers. Echo could feel Octavia closing around her fingers and sped up her pace.  
“FUCKKKKK” Octavia screamed as she orgasmed. Echo pulled her fingers out and lifted her head. She licked her fingers then moved closer to Octavia’s face. She kissed Octavia and Octavia could taste herself which made her heart pump harder. She then flipped echo so that she was on top. She covered her mouth over echo’s right breast and started teasing her right nipple with her tongue and the left with her hand. Echo moaned bucking her hips. Octavia then instructed echo to get up on her hands and knees. When echo did she inserted three fingers into her. Echo moaned at the feeling of Octavia’s fingers inside her. Octavia then started thrusting fast and hard. Echo was in ecstasy moaning rolling her hips pushing into Octavia’s fingers more. Octavia then curled her fingers and Echo screamed Octavia’s name. Octavia became faster with her thrusts which led Echo to her orgasm. She screamed once more before cumming on Octavia’s fingers which Octavia licked happily. Echo couldn’t hold herself up any longer and flopped on the bed. Octavia then went over to her kissing her once more before Echo pulled her closer into her embrace. Shortly after she pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Echo woke up next to Octavia and smiled. She was happy again she was with someone who understood her. Echo was one of the few people who understood blodreina and why she was the way she was. She had to be, to survive if it wasn’t for her no one would be alive. Echo kissed the top of Octavia’s head awakening her.  
“Good morning babe” Octavia said sleepily.  
“Good morning what?” Echo asked.  
“Babe” Octavia said. Echo looked at Octavia and kissed her smiling. She then smothered Octavia’s face and neck with kisses. Octavia giggled and softly playfully hit her arm and shoulders kicking her legs.  
“The tickle monster gonna get ya” Echo said.  
“Don’t you dare.” Octavia warned. Echo then started tickling Octavia which made Octavia giggle and kick out. Octavia flipped herself so she was laying on her stomach. Echo then tried to tickle her neck.  
“STOOP” Octavia whined.  
“Okay babe.” Echo said. Octavia turned around and smiled. She lifted herself just enough so that she could grab echo’s face and pull her down on top of her kissing her. Echo kissed her back and bit her lower lip. Octavia granted her access and their tongues danced together. Echo finally broke the kiss and looked down at her.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
Octavia blushed and gave her a chaste kiss.  
“I love you..” Octavia said quietly. Echo looked at her sweetly but with shock.  
“I love you, oktievia kom skaikru.” Echo said. Octavia smiled and kissed her again before getting up. Echo also climbed out of bed with her.  
“I’m cooking this time.” Echo said. Octavia looked at her and laughed.  
“Just don’t burn anything.” Octavia said laughingly. Echo put a hand over her heart  
“I’m offended.” Octavia just laughed shaking her head. Echo cooked some sort of bird eggs and meat. After she was done she slid the scrambled eggs onto a plate along with the meat on the side. She put the dishes in the sink and brought the plates to the table. Octavia looked at the food happily. She ate so fast Echo barely got a chance to blink before her food was gone.  
“Hungry?” Echo laughed.  
“I guess you could say that.” Octavia said and gave her a smirk. Echo laughed and ate the rest of her food.  
“As much as I love making out with you, is there anything you want to do today?” Echo asked.  
“Are you implying I don’t keep you entertained?” Octavia said jokingly.  
“No of course not.” Echo replied.  
“Mmm” Octavia said smirkingly. She then sat on top of echo’s lap and started kissing her neck. Echo put her hands on Octavia’s hips and Octavia started grinding on her lap.  
“We could go to the lake?” Octavia suggested between breaths. Echo took off Octavia’s shirt and took one of Octavia’s breasts in her mouth.  
“Oh fuck Ech-o” Octavia moaned grinding faster. Echo could feel her heat on her thigh. Echo moaned against Octavia’s chest and let Octavia build herself up and orgasm. Octavia was now heavily panting trying to catch her breath. Echo smiled at her.  
“Has anyone ever told you how fucking hot you are?” Echo asked.  
“Yep you just did.” Octavia said catching her breath smiling. Echo smiled she loved this girl like hell.  
“So back to this lake you were telling me about?”  
Octavia laughed and put back on her shirt.  
“It’s not too far from here and the waters are safe to swim in.” Octavia said.  
“Awesome, do you want to go?” Echo asked.  
“Sure anywhere you want to go I want to go.” Octavia replied. Echo gave her chaste kiss and smiled. “I’m glad I met you.” She said “And I you.” Octavia replied. Octavia changed into legging like pants and threw a pair at echo so she could change too. After they both changed they went to the lake. 

“Octavia?” Clarke questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia turned towards the voice she knew. She then saw the blondie staring at her in shock with a water sample in hand.  
“Hello Clarke.” Octavia said unamused.  
Clarke then saw Echo and smirked.  
“Couldn’t stay away from the Blakes could you?” Clarke asked with a bite to it. Echo rushed towards Clarke but Octavia held her back standing infront of her defensively  
“Leave her alone Clarke.” Octavia said rolling her eyes.  
“What are you guys doing here anyways?” Clarke asked in a less nasty tone.  
“Not that it’s any of your business but we came to enjoy the water alone. Echo said.  
“So it is safe?” Clarke asked walking closer to them.  
“I haven’t been attacked by a large leech yet so yes.” Octavia said half jokingly.  
Both Clarke and Echo let out a small laugh.  
“Echo may I speak to you for a moment?” Clarke asked. Octavia looked at Echo with a concerned look but she knew Echo could handle herself.  
“Sure.” Echo answered. Octavia watched as Echo followed Clarke into the forest.  
“Why are you with Octavia is this some sort of plan to get Bellamy back?” Clarke asked.  
“First off.” Echo said getting in Clarke’s face. “I’m with Octavia because I love her. Second, when I ended things with Bellamy I meant it. I don’t have a intention of spoiling your relationship with him to so called “win him back” ” she put emphasis on those words. Clarke nodded.  
“Good.” Clarke said dismissively. Echo gave one last glare at her before walking away to find Octavia. She saw the light flash before her eyes when she saw Octavia jump from a high rock into the water.  
“OCTAVIA!!!!” Echo screamed running into the water after her. Octavia popped her head above the water and smiled at her. Echo then stopped running and looked at her.  
“You scared the living hell out of me o what the hell!” Echo exclaimed panting.  
“Sorry panda” Octavia said laughing.  
“What’d you just call me?” Echo asked.  
“Panda. You know your warrior paint you had on when you kicked me off a cliff.” Octavia said with no grudge. Echo still felt bad about that incident.  
“I didn’t kick you you were clumsy and fell” Echo said sarcastically laughing.  
“Mmm okay panda.” Octavia said.  
“Also the war paint was supposed to resemble azgeda and skulls.” Echo said.  
“Okay panda.” Octavia said testing her boundaries. Echo kicked off her boots and stripped out of her shirt and pants leaving her in a bra and underwear and ran in towards Octavia. She grabbed Octavia by the waist and lifted her out of the water and then dunked into the water and playfully splashed her. Octavia then jumped on echo wrapping her legs around her waist and pulled her down underwater when the came back up their lips were locked together. Octavia broke the kiss.  
“I’ve had a small crush on you since I first saw you.” Octavia blushed admittedly. Echo looked at her blushing and smiling.  
“I must say I too was attracted to you when I saw you in the conclave, I thought it was just admiration of your skill back then though.” Echo said before kissing Octavia again. Octavia smiled she had never felt so happy. She held Echo’s face before breaking the kiss again.  
“I love you Echo, so much.” Octavia said lowly. Echo almost cried she never felt this way with anyone. She held up Octavia’s face.  
“I love you more than you know.” Echo said before kissing Octavia’s forehead. She held her close for a minute before the sun started to set. She then pulled Octavia out of the water and carried her back to the bunker. She set Octavia on the table and handed her a towel so she could dry off. Echo then exited and told her she would be back. She went into the forest and picked some flowers before heading back. When she arrived Octavia looked at her happily before walking over to her. Echo placed a flower in Octavia’s hair before putting the rest in a vase. Octavia pulled echo around and stood on her tippy toes so she could kiss Echo. Echo giggled and grabbed the undersides of Octavia’s thighs and pulled her up so that Octavia could straddle herself around Echo’s waist. Echo placed Octavia on the bed before stripping out of her clothes and climbing behind her resting a arm around Octavia’s waist and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is super smutty

“Do you know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Octavia asked.  
“What.?” Echo mumbled sleepily.  
“Have morning sex.” Octavia said seductively.  
Echo turned over to face octavia.  
“You’re something else.” Echo said laughing kissing Octavia. Octavia giggled against her lips before launching herself on top of Echo. She took off her shirt and threw it aside. Leaning down she held Echo’s face whilst kissing her passionately. Echo moaned running her hands down Octavias bare back massaging her muscles.Octavia got up and took off Echo’s shirt. Echo then sat up and grabbed Octavia’s face and kissed her pulling her closer to her chest before flipping them so that Echo was on top of her with her legs between Octavia’s. She then put Octavia’s hands above her head before sliding down her pants.  
“Fuck Echo” Octavia moaned. Echo smiled and discarded her own pants. She then trailed her tongue from her chest down her abs then further down to her pussy. She readjusted herself so that her head was between Octavia’s legs with her hands on the tips of her thighs. Echo flattened her tongue as flat as it would go a licked up her folds. Then going back down teasing her clit and entrance.  
“Fucking stop with the teasing echo you’re making me wet” Octavia moaned grinding herself against echos face. Echo smiled  
“What would you like me to do then o? Say it.”  
“Fuc-k me.” Octavia moaned. Echo smiled again and started sucking on her clit and added three fingers in pumping fast and hard.  
“Fuck just like that ah” Octavia moaned throwing her head back. Octavias nipples hardened and Echo sped up her pace curling her fingers.  
“FUCK ECHO SHIT-“ Octavia screamed gripping the sheets. Echo could feel Octavia closing around her and took her other hand off Octavia’s thigh and started rubbing the bundle of nerves in little tight circles. Which threw Octavia off edge cumming hard on Echo’s fingers. Echo pulled out and licked her fingers before going over to Octavia’s chest. She teased and sucked on both nipples before kissing Octavia who was fairly out of breath. She gave Octavia a minute before Echo was suddenly flipped head in the pillows ass in the air. Octavia put Echo’s hands behind her back and kissed Echo’s ass. Echo shuddered and Octavia laughed. Octavia rubbed Echo’s pussy before putting three inside. Echo moaned into the pillows  
“Fuck o.” She said.  
“What was that?” Octavia asked.  
“Fuck me.” Echo whined. Octavia smiled and started thrusting fast and hard into her. Echo moaned again rolling her hips pushing back into her fingers. Octavia then took her other hand and was rubbing circles on Echo’s stomach then eventually the bundle of nerves. Octavia sped up her pace. Echo screamed into the pillows closing around her fingers.  
“FUCK OCTAVIA OH MY GOD” echo screamed and then cummed on Octavia’s fingers. Octavia licked them clean and then the rest of the mess that was left. Echo flopped over and Octavia left kisses on her breasts and her neck. Echo eventually caught her breath and pulled Octavia on top of her holding her there.

“Do you ever think about going back?” Octavia asked.  
“Back where?” Echo asked.  
“With Clarke and the others.” Octavia explained.  
“I haven’t had much time to think about it.” Echo answered. Octavia nodded her head in response.  
“Do you miss your brother?” Echo asked running her hand through Octavia hair.  
“Kind of, I know he can be a dick but he’s family you know?” Octavia said. Echo nodded.  
“We can always go to visit or to stay if that’s what you want.” Echo said.  
“I don’t think he’d let me stay but is that what you want?” Octavia said and asked.  
“I want whatever you do.” Echo said smiling lightly scratching Octavia’s head.  
“I want you.” Octavia said looking up at echo. Echo smiled and pulled her up for a kiss. They kissed for awhile until echo spoke.  
“How would we tell your brother about us?” Echo asked.  
“I don’t know I didn’t think about that I’m sure he wouldn’t care all that much though.” Octavia said.  
“Mm okay.” Echo said nodding her head before speaking again.  
“We should get dressed if you want to catch your brother before he leaves for training.” Echo said.  
“Today?” Octavia asked.  
“Yes.” Echo smiled. Octavia hugged echo smothering kisses all over her face. Echo laughed.  
“Okay silly come on.” Echo said getting out of bed with Octavia behind her.  
They got dressed and were walking towards the camp Bellamy and the others were in. The were arriving at the gates when they heard a voice behind them.

“Octavia? Echo!?”


	5. Chapter 5

Both Echo and Octavia turned around. “Raven!?” Echo asked walking closer.  
“Hey!! I see you brought Blake.” Raven said hugging Echo. Octavia smiled and waved shyly.  
“Really O is that how you’re gonna treat a old friend?” Raven asked jokingly walking over to her and hugging her. Octavia laughed and embraced her.  
“Have you seen my brother.” She asked.  
“Uhh yeah he’s with Clarke by the fire.” Raven said pointing in the direction. Echo bit her lip and looked down.  
“Thank you.” Octavia said before walking over to Echo sliding her hand between hers interlocking their fingers and kissed her. Echo smiled and gave her a small kiss back before looking at Raven.  
“Oh I see.” Raven said smiling and raising a brow.  
“Shut up Rav go give Luna the doey eyes.” Echo said laughing.  
“Hey I don’t give doey eyes.” Raven said.  
Both Octavia and Echo looked at each other before shaking their heads and laughing at Raven.  
“Good luck talking to your bro O” Raven said.  
“Thanks.” She replied back.  
They walked over to camp fire looking at the empty bottles of alcohol on the floor before Bellamy turned around and looked at them. “Octavia!? Echo!!? What the hell what are you doing!?” Bellamy asked confused and a little angry. Octavia was about to answer before Clarke cut her off.  
“You haven’t heard? Echo and Octavia are dating.” Clarke said looking at the ground unaffected by their presence.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!!!???” Bellamy yelled.  
“Bell chill, it’s not that big of a deal.” Octavia said standing a little closer to Echo. Clarke got up and left as she didn’t want to hear the rest of the upcoming argument.  
“”Not a big deal” my sister no let me correct that a murderous PSYCHOPATH is dating my ex who frankly isn’t quite sane either.” Bellamy shouted.  
“Bellamy none of us are completely sane.” Echo said.  
“And you can’t talk about murdering innocent people do you remember what you did to Lexa’s army!?” Octavia shouted back at him.  
“O get out of my face before I hit you so hard you won’t be able to breathe.” Bellamy said aggravated. That sent Echo off edge.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!? YOU CANNOT SERIOUSLY BLAME OCTAVIA FOR WHAT SHE DID. WE LEFT HER IN A BUNKER FULL OF MURDERS FOR SIX FUCKING YEARS!!!!!!” Echo screamed at Bellamy getting ready for a fight if that’s what was needed. Bellamy just looked at her and started to realize the truth behind what she just said.  
“She murdered her own people.” Bellamy said.  
“And you haven’t?” Echo said gritting her teeth. Bellamy got silent and Octavia walked up behind echo hugging her by the waist. “What’d you come here for.” Bellamy asked in a calmer tone.  
“Your sister missed you.” Echo said. Bellamy looked up at Octavia who looked back at him.  
“Part of me missed you too.” He said. Octavia nodded before Bellamy held out a hand to Octavia she looked at it unsure before taking it and shaking it. Clarke came back  
“You guys done?” She asked. They all just rolled their eyes at her before Bellamy pulled her down on top of him kissing her. Echo didn’t flinch she just looked at Octavia who gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
  
-time pass bellamy went back to training Raven, Luna, Echo and Octavia hung out before Bellamy came back.-  
  
Bellamy looked at the both of them.  
“It’s getting late you should stay here for the night.” Bellamy said. Raven came back out of her dorm.  
“She can stay in Emori’s old bedroom!” Raven suggest hoping he would say yes.  
“That sounds good.” He said. Octavia thanked Bellamy and started walking with echo towards the room. Before raven caught up with them.  
“I left a little surprise for you Echo in the nightstand drawer.” She said smirking. Echo looked at her confused.  
“What is it?” Echo asked.  
“You’ll see” Raven said laughing walking off. Her and Octavia walked into the dorm and looked around.  
“What do you think is in there.” Octavia asked.  
“I honestly have no clue.” Echo said.  
“Well open it!” Octavia said urging her.  
Echo opened it and laughed and shut it.  
“Fuck you Raven.” She said.  
“What is it!!?” Octavia asked pleading.  
“You’ll find out soon.” Echo said.


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia looked at Echo suspiciously biting her lip. “Come on let’s look around.” Echo said. Octavia nodded in response checking the place out before finally speaking.  
“I’m gonna go to bed do you want to join me.” She said seductively biting her lip and pulling on Echo’s shirt. Echo kissed her in response and Octavia pushed up against her. Echo ran her hands under Octavia’s shirt unhooking her bra and then cupping her breasts which led Octavia to moan. She took off her shirt and bra before kissing echo’s neck sucking on her pulse point and unhooking her bra rubbing her nipples making them hard. Echo then unbuttoned Octavia’s pants before Octavia took off echos shirt and remainder of her bra. She then discarded her own pants and underwear before getting on her knees kneeling infront of Echo. She looked up at echo while unbuttoning and sliding down Echo’s jeans and undergarments. She continued to look up at her with puppy eyes as she licked up her wet folds.  
“Fuck O you're making me wet.” Echo moaned. Echo was going to have to use raven’s gift sooner than she thought. Octavia then started flicking Echo’s clit with her tongue before stopping. Echo took the strap on Raven had made out of the drawer and was putting it on. Octavia looked at the dildo clearly satisfied.  
“So that’s what it was.” She said slyly.  
Echo laughed and nodded “courtesy of raven now bend over.” Octavia took her time walking over to the bed slowly arching her back when she was on her hands and knees. Echo enjoyed the mini show as she coated the dildo in a coat of lube. She mounted behind her and kissed Octavia’s ass. She felt her pussy to see how wet she was. She was practically dripping which made Echo even more sexually aroused. “Are you ready?” Echo asked  
“Echo fuck me before I start dripping all over these sheets.” Octavia whined. Echo moved Octavia’s hair over her shoulder before thrusting her hips forward pushing the dildo into her.  
“Mngh” Octavia moaned. Echo then fell into a rhythm of fucking Octavia. It wasn’t necessarily fast but hard the way they both liked it.  
“Ffuuck Echo.” Octavia moaned rolling her hips back.  
“Just like that don’t stop fuck mngh.” The sounds of echos thighs slapping against Octavia’s was driving Octavia crazy. She started to close around the dildo. Echo noticed and sped up her pace. Octavia gripped the sheets before echo used one of her free hands to cover Octavia’s mouth as she screamed her name. Octavia started to cum hard around the dildo with echo still fucking her. Slower of course. She pulled out after Octavia was finished letting her have a break after had being fucked so thoroughly. Octavia pushed echo down on the bed and rode her face. Echo was sucking on her clit and teasing her entrance until Octavia orgasmed again this time swallowing her cum. She then took the strap on off Echo and wiped it off before adjusting it to her waist before entering Echo and sucking on her breasts. She then changed her position flipping echo over on her stomach. She pulled echos lower body up so that she was in the dog position before thrusting into her hard and fast. Echo let a loud moan escape her throat and rolled her hips back into Octavia’s.  
“Fuucckk” echo whined. Octavia grabbed echos hair and slammed into her harder. She smiled at the change in octave in her moans. “Mngh” Echo moaned. Pushing back into the dildo she let the sounds of their thighs slapping together fill in her head before cumming hard. Octavia then pulled out with them both panting hard. Octavia kissed Echo’s ass. “You were so good.” She said smirking. She removed the strap on wiping it off and put it back in the drawer and looked at echo. Echo pulled her on top of her and kissed her. Octavia then fell asleep on top of echo and echo took the sheets and covered them both before kissing the top of her head and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Echo woke up next to Octavia both of them completely naked. Echo smiled at sleeping Octavia’s little murmurs. Echo kissed the tip of her breasts. Before sliding down and eating her out. Octavia woke up and felt Echo between her legs. She smiled and ran her fingers through echos hair. Echo started sucking harder and Octavia moaned before cumming on Echo’s face.  
“This is the best way I’ve ever been awoken.” Octavia laughed. Echo smiled  
“I love you.” She said sweetly raising her head between Octavia’s legs.  
“I could get used to seeing you from this angle.” Octavia laughed. Echo laughed lightly before kissing her abs.  
“I love you too.” Octavia said truthfully wrapping her legs around echos ribs pulling her upwards then lowered her legs around her waist before kissing her. Octavia then slowly flipped them. She looked down at Echo. She looked at her beautifully rounded big breasts then up to her face.  
“You’re beautiful.” Octavia said cupping Echo’s face. Echo let herself blush looking into her beautiful eyes. She opened her lips as Octavia leant down to kiss her. She bit Octavia’s lower lip and Octavia granted access letting their tongues dance together. Octavia broke the kiss and dragged her lips down to Echo’s neck sucking on her pulse point rubbing her left breast teasing her nipple. Octavia then started to suck on her right breast making echo moan. She pushed Octavia’s face more into her chest. Before Octavia let go of her breast. And changed her position so that one leg was between echos and one of echos were between hers. She started grinding her hips and echo did the same. Octavia let herself moan loud.  
“Shhh do you want everyone to know I’m fucking miss blodreina.” Echo said jokingly. Octavia laughed “ I don’t mind do you?” Octavia asked. Echo shook her head and started grinding faster moaning. Octavia and echo both orgasmed and Octavia fell to the side of the bed next to echo.  
“This is one hell of a morning.” Octavia laughed.  
“You could say that.” Echo laughed. They both got dressed and walked outside. Raven smiled and walked up to them. “Sounds like you guys had a good morning.” Raven said smirking.  
Octavia and echo both blushed.  
“You heard?” Octavia asked.  
“I’m pretty sure everyone did.” Raven said laughing.  
“But hey it’s okay Bellamy is definitely worse.” Raven said looking down at the ground shaking her head. Octavia made a face and echo squeezed her hand.  
“Anyways Murphy is waiting for us he has a surprise.” Raven said shrugging her shoulders and urging them to follow her. When Octavia and echo got there they couldn’t stop their jaws from dropping.


	8. Chapter 8

Murphy had thrown a huge brunch party the air smelt of bacon and eggs. Octavia looked at Echo and hugged her. Raven smiled at the both of them.  
“You guys are cute.” Raven said  
“Thank you.” Octavia blushed.  
Murphy then came over to where octavia and Echo were standing.  
“Ah so that’s where my girlfriends are, come come let’s eat.” Murphy said in a sarcastic joking way as he did everything.  
Echo rolled her eyes and followed him with Octavia behind her. When they sat down at the table Murphy discussed the day they were going to have.  
“So after you finish eating we’re going to head down to the lake. From there you can come back and shower if you prefer and then we’re going to make s’mores at the camp fire and watch a movie with that lovely projector Raven made for us.” He said pointing at the projector Raven made.  
“He really out did himself.” Emori said walking up behind him resting her head on his shoulder. Murphy lowly laughed before kissing her. Murphy then broke the kiss and looked at Echo and Octavia he handed them a menu.  
“Call for me when you picked out your order I’ll be in the kitchen.” Murphy said walking away.  
“Something tells me he’s going to do more than just walk to the kitchen.” Octavia said laughing. Echo playfully hit her thigh.  
“Octavia!” She said trying to hold her laughter in.  
“What.?” She said innocently batting her eyes.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Echo said kissing her forehead.  
Octavia smiled and leaned into Echo more reading the menu.  
That is when Clarke came over to them from where she was previously standing at the juice bar and arcade games with the others.  
“His bacon is the BEST I would get that with pancakes but that’s my personal opinion of course you may do as you like.” She said sweetly.  
“Thanks Clarke.” Echo said and half smiled.  
“Mhm” she hummed before walking back to Bellamy.  
“Okay so I think I’m going to get bacon and eggs.” Echo said looking down at Octavia who looked back up at her briefly before looking down at the menu again.  
“I think I’ll go with Clarke’s suggestion and get bacon and pancakes.” Octavia said looking back at up at her.  
“Okay sounds good.” Echo said smiling at Octavia kissing the top of her head before getting up.  
“Where are you going.” Octavia whined  
“I’m going to go get Murphy I’ll be back.” Echo said giggling shaking her head.  
Echo then walked over to the kitchen.  
“Murphy!?” She called.  
“Yes!” He called back walking out from the back door.  
“Did you choose what you want?” He asked.  
“We did.” She replied.

She told him the order and walked back to the table where he brought the food out in short time.

“This is amazing.” Octavia said taking huge mouthfuls of her pancakes.  
“I’m glad.” Echo smiled at her taking rather big mouthfuls of her her own dish.  
They both finished and got up.  
“I’m gonna get us some drinks.” Octavia said pointing over to the juice bar. Echo nodded in response watching her walk away before Raven came up behind her. Octavia busied herself pouring drinks before Bellamy came up to her.  
“Are you happy?” He asked  
“What?” She asked confused  
“Are you happy?- with Echo I mean.” He stumbled on his words a little.  
“Yes I am, I love her.” Octavia said filling cups with a orange juice mix.  
“Good, good she treats you well?” He asked.  
“She does. Bellamy I have to ask why are you talking to me about this?” Octavia asked.  
“I was just checking up on my baby sister.” He said  
“You didn’t seem to care all that much when I first got here.” Octavia said looking down obviously hurt.  
“O I’m sorry..” he said.  
She looked up at her brother looking in his eyes.  
“Are you?” She asked.  
“Yes.” He replied  
She then hugged him and he took her into his embrace.  
“I love you O.” He said quietly she nodded against his chest.  
“I love you too.” She said before letting go he squeezed her arm and looked towards Echo’s direction.  
“Go on.”  
Octavia smiled and picked up the drinks and walked over to Echo. Echo looked at Octavia and smiled taking the drink Octavia handed to her.  
“Raven and I were just talking about you.” Echo said  
“Really and what were you saying.” Octavia asked raising a eyebrow.  
“Your killer abs.” Raven said jokingly.  
“I’m just kidding.” She said shortly after.  
“I mean you’re not wrong though.” Echo said laughing making Octavia blush.  
“No but seriously we were just talking about how sweet you are and how lucky I am to be your girlfriend.” Echo said sweetly looking at Octavia.  
“She’s real sappy.” Raven said laughing.  
Octavia blushed harder and looked at Echo who was looking at her with the prettiest eyes. Octavia finally kissed her holding Echo’s face in one hand.”  
Raven smiled at the both of them before walking away.  
“ I love you.” Octavia said truthfully looking up at Echo. Echo swore she saw them sparkle with a tear.  
“I love you too.” Echo said in response kissing her again. Octavia smiled against her lips before breaking the kiss. Octavia and echo finished their drinks before Echo had swooped Octavia up in her arms. Echo sat the cups on a table before carrying Octavia towards the stable.  
“They look happy.” Clarke said to Bellamy he smiled and nodded.  
Echo tacked up one of the horses and gave Octavia a leg up before mounting herself behind her. They went for a little trail ride in the woods before coming back. Everybody else was gone so they assumed they went to the lake. They ended up riding to the lake meeting up with everyone else they dismounted and went over to join the party.  
Once everyone was tired they went back home and showered before settling themself around the campfire leaning against a log. Everyone else had also settled down roasting marshmallows and watching a movie. Octavia filled herself with s’mores before laying down resting her head in Echo’s lap. Echo put a blanket over Octavia incase she got cold. Echo was lightly scratching Octavia’s scalp and playing with her hair. Octavia nuzzled Echo’s leg before falling asleep. Echo looked down at her. Her heart fluttered she is so cute oh my god I really love this girl she thought. The movie ended shortly after and she kissed Octavia’s forehead and gently shook her trying to wake her up. Octavia opened her eyes slowly.  
“Where are we?” She asked  
“Outside, you fell asleep.” She said kindly  
Octavia nodded too tired to use words. Echo got up and Octavia stood wrapping her arms around Echo. Echo then picked her up letting Octavia straddle her legs around her waist. She walked them back to their dorm. Before changing Octavia and herself into pajamas. Echo laid Octavia on the bed tucking her in under the covers before crawling in behind her. Octavia nuzzled her butt against Echo’s front. Echo wrapped a arm around Octavia’s waist pulling her close before the both of them falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Octavia woke up the next morning with Echo’s arms around her waist she smiled. She then turned around and kissed Echo awakening her.  
“Good morning love.” Echo said.  
“Good morning babe.” Octavia said smiling holding Echo’s face. Echo moved closer to her kissing her once more before getting herself out of bed. Octavia whined in protest but got up as well. They got dressed and went outside. Clarke then came up to Octavia.  
“Hey Octavia do you think you could watch Madi for me? Bellamy and I are going on a little exploring trip.” Clarke asked.  
“Uh yeah sure!” Octavia said smiling.  
“Awesome thank you so much O!” Clarke thanked her. Octavia smiled and Clarke walked away.  
“Are we gonna babysit for the day?” Echo asked.  
“I assume so.” Octavia replied. Echo kissed her briefly again before walking away to go help Raven with a motorcycle.  
Octavia then walked off to Clarke’s house where Madi was staying.  
“Octavia!!!!” Madi squealed running over to her hugging her.  
“Hi Madi.” Octavia said sweetly.  
They talked and played around until late evening Echo soon came into Clarke’s house to meet up with them. Octavia was making dinner for Madi when Echo walked in and up behind her leaving a chaste kiss on her neck.  
“Get a room.” Madi said sarcastically laughing.  
“Shut up Madi we all know how you eyed Eden.” Octavia said smirking.  
“HEY.” Madi said trying to hush her. Octavia laughed before handing her her dinner.  
“You both are cute.” Echo laughed looking at Octavia before continuing. “Anyways I have to run again I just wanted to check on you guys.” Echo said before kissing Octavia first on the lips and then on the forehead. “I love you so much, I’ll see you later.” Echo said sweetly.  
“I love you too Echo.” Octavia said back.  
Echo left and Madi soon later spoke.  
“She really loves you Octavia.” Madi said smiling.  
“You think so?” Octavia asked.  
“I have never seen her look at anyone like that. Not Bellamy, Raven, no one.” Madi said truthfully. Octavia smiled to herself.  
“I love her so much.” Octavia said.  
“You guys are so sappy.” Madi said smiling.  
Octavia laughed shaking her head. Clarke soon returned and she told Madi to go to sleep looking at Octavia.  
“How was she?” Clarke asked.  
“She was good!” Octavia answered. Clarke nodded and started crying.  
“Clarke what’s wrong?” Octavia asked looking in her eyes.  
“Bellamy and I got into a fight.” Clarke started sobbing.  
“I’m so sorry Clarke.” Octavia said hugging her friend.  
“I just I can’t.” Clarke sobbed looking at Octavia before kissing her. Echo then came back into the house and saw Clarke kiss Octavia and walked out. Octavia pushed Clarke back.  
“Clarke..” Octavia trailed off.  
“I’m so sorry I jus-“ Clarke was beginning to say before Octavia cut her off.  
“It’s okay I know you’re hurting but I’m with Echo.. I love her, this can’t happen.“  
Octavia said.  
“I understand I’m sorry.” Clarke said. Octavia nodded before leaving.  
Echo felt her heart literally break and went to Raven’s.  
“Echo what’s wrong??” Raven questioned.  
“I saw Clarke and Octavia kissing.” Echo sobbed.  
“Oh my god Echo I’m so sorry come here.” Raven said opening her arms.  
“I love her so much, it hurts so bad.” Echo cried into her shoulder.  
“Shhh it’s okay.” Raven said and Echo just continued to sob.  
“I can’t ever be happy..” Echo said convinced that was the truth.  
“That’s not true I’m sure everything will be okay.” Raven said.

“My happiness never lasts every time I am it always falls apart in the end.” She replied


	10. Chapter 10

Octavia walked back to her and Echo’s house looking for Echo. She then decided to go check at Raven’s. She knocked on Raven’s door and Raven answered.  
“What the hell do you want.” Raven asked in a harsh town giving her a death glare.  
“Woah are you okay Raven?” Octavia asked.  
“Am I okay??? How about you ask your girlfriend who just saw you cheat on her.” Raven said coldly.  
Octavias eyes widened and then her voice broke.  
“It’s not like that, Clarke kissed me I didn’t-“ Raven cut her off.  
“Yeah okay Octavia go home.” Raven said shutting the door.” Octavia then started crying and walked back into her dorm. It seemed so empty without Echo. She sat on the bed and sobbed into the pillow.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck my life I hate it so much.” Octavia sobbed punching her thighs giving herself bruises. She then cried herself to sleep hoping she could explain things to Echo in the morning. Later that afternoon Echo woke up with a hangover.  
“I hate my life.” Echo mumbled drinking more alcohol.  
“Echo that’s enough that’s your fourth bottle of wine.” Raven said.  
Echo started crying again and turned over on the couch. Octavia then knocked on the door once more and Raven answered.  
“I thought I made it clear I didn’t want you here Octavia.” Raven said coldly.  
“Please I just want to talk to her.” Octavia begged.  
“Fine.” Raven said sharply moving past so Octavia could walk in. Octavia walked in looking for Echo. When she saw her she ran over to Echo kissing her. Echo then pushed her away.  
“Don’t touch me.” Echo said.  
“Echo please let me explain.” Octavia begged.  
“Why wasn’t I good enough for you? I loved you!” Echo asked.  
“You’re good enough Echo I promise I love you so much.” Octavia cried.  
“Go take your lying ass somewhere else.” Echo said coldly.  
“Echo please.” Octavia begged.  
“What?” Echo asked harshly.  
“Five minutes? let me explain.” Octavia asked.  
“Fine.” Echo said getting up looking at Octavia.  
“I was at Clarke’s and Clarke just got home. She came home crying saying she got into a fight with Bellamy. She then kissed me and I pushed her back afterwards and told her that we weren’t going to happen because I was with and that I love you.” Octavia confessed truthfully.  
“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Echo asked  
“Because I’ve never felt the way I feel about anyone but you. Not Lincoln, not Atom, not Ilian, no one. You make me so happy you make me feel loved and worth it. I love you so so so so much.” Octavia cried.  
“I love you too.” Echo said quietly.  
Octavia moved in to kiss her and Echo kissed her back before breaking it.  
“This is too much I need time.” Echo said.  
“How much time?” Octavia asked.  
“I don’t know.” Echo said back. Octavia nodded before walking out.  
“If you mess this up I will kill you.” Raven said to Octavia.  
“I will allow you to do so.” Octavia said before walking back home. She cried in their bed for the rest of the day not eating. She hugged a picture of them that Murphy took and cried herself to sleep. Echo then got up and thanked Raven for letting her stay before going home finding Octavia asleep with her pillow drenched in tears holding a picture of them. Echo then took the picture from Octavia’s grasp looking at it before setting it down. She got in the bed behind Octavia. Octavia woke up and turned around kissing Echo. Echo kissed her back and then Octavia got on top of Echo smothering her face with kisses making Echo giggle.  
“I love you so much.” Octavia cried.  
Echo smiled and kissed Octavia. Octavia then got off echo and moved to the side of her laying down resting her head on her chest.  
“I love you so so so so so much.” Octavia said hugging her letting her tears fall on Echo’s chest.  
“I love you too O, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you at first.” Echo said kissing the top of her head. Octavia cry laughed and pulled Echo closer into her hug. They both soon fell asleep cuddling eachother.


	11. Chapter 11

Octavia woke up hugging Echo still while having her legs wrapped around one of Echo’s. She hugged Echo tighter and let her tears fall onto Echo’s chest which she left a chaste kiss on. Echo then woke up and felt Octavia’s tears falling on her chest.  
“Baby, stop crying.” Echo said sleepily kissing the top of her head.  
“I thought I lost you like everyone else I’ve been in a relationship with.” Octavia said shakily. Echo’s eyes saddened looking at Octavia pulling her face up kissing her.  
“I love you Octavia. I’m not leaving you unless you make me.” Echo said.  
Octavia gave a light smile before speaking.  
“I love you too, so much it hurts to imagine my life without you in it.” Octavia spoke before kissing her again. Octavia then broke the kiss resting her head on her chest. Echo rested her head on top of Octavia’s and they stayed like that for awhile. Echo then kissed Octavia’s head.  
“You’re so beautiful.” She said nuzzling her head. Octavia turned around and smiled.  
“So are you.” She said kissing her cheek before sitting on her stomach. Octavia then smothered her entire body with kisses.  
“That tickles Octavia! What are you doing?!” Echo laughed.  
“Kissing every inch of your perfect beautiful body.” She smiled.  
“My body is not perfect Tavia.” Echo replied.  
“Uh okay I think we need to get your eyes checked because you are dictionary perfect.” Octavia said.  
“Not just on the outside but on the inside too. Everything about you is perfect to me.” Octavia added. Echo then pulled her face up to hers.  
“I love you.” She said before kissing her taking off her shirt massaging her muscles. Octavia then sat up looking down at Echo smiling caressing her cheek. She then went back down kissing her chest and her neck. She started to suck on her neck and echo gasped moving her head giving Octavia more room. Octavia let go finally and looked at the red mark she left on Echo’s neck.  
“That’s gonna be a difficult hickey to hide I’m sorry.” Octavia said trying not to laugh.  
“Who said anything about hiding?” Echo laughed. Octavia smiled and removed Echo’s shirt and bra. She sucked and teased her nipples and left hickeys on her breasts. Before kissing her abdomen. She then went back to Echo’s face kissing her. Echo pulled Octavia’s pants and undergarments down and Octavia pulled them off the rest of the way throwing them off the bed somewhere. Echo then pulled her hips down on her face. Octavia threw her head back and moaned.  
“God your tongue is perfect.” She gasped. Echo started sucking harder and Octavia bit her lip trying to keep her volume at bay. Octavia gripped them pillows above echo’s head before coming on her face. Echo swallowed most of it and she wiped the rest off her face. Octavia then took off Echo’s pants and undergarments before moving one her legs in between Echo’s. Echo smiled at her lightly before grinding her hips forward. Octavia then started grinding her hips as well.  
“Mngh.” Echo moaned throwing her head back letting her nipples become rock hard.  
“I’m close.” Echo moaned.  
“Together.” Octavia said and echo nodded. They both then came at the same time Octavia fell to the side of Echo.  
“I love you.” Octavia whispered. Echo pulled Octavia closer to her hugging her.  
“I love you more.” she whispered in her ear.  
“I don’t think that’s possible.” Octavia said back smiling giving her a chaste kiss on the shoulder.  
“Get up.” Echo said pulling Octavia with her off the bed. Octavia straddled her legs around echo so she wouldn’t fall and wrapped her arms around her neck. Echo then sat her in a fur chair before throwing clothes at her which Octavia changed into. Echo then changed clothes aswell before going over to Octavia.  
“I liked it better when you didn’t have clothes on.” Octavia laughed.  
Echo let out a burst of laughter.  
“That shouldn’t be funny Octavia” she said laughing shaking her head.  
“But it is and you and your perfect abs know it.” Octavia said raising a eyebrow smiling. Echo shook her head smiling and brushed Octavia’s hair before braiding it. Octavia smiled knowing that Echo knew that she liked her hair braided and hadn’t done it since Lincoln died. She turned and pulled Echo in her lap. She sucked at her neck before kissing her lips. Echo broke the kiss picking up Octavia letting her straddle echo’s waist. She then backed Octavia towards a wall and moved her shirt and left a hickey on her chest. Before kissing Octavia briefly then moving backwards setting her down.  
“I like it when you carry me.” Octavia playfully whined.  
“Okay you can get on my back.” Echo rolled her eyes.  
“Yay!” Octavia squealed jumping up on Echo’s back like a child.  
Echo carried her outside to the rose garden. She ended up passing Clarke’s house and held up her middle finger.  
“Echo!” Octavia said.  
“What? I’ll do it again.” Echo retorted back flicking the house off once more.  
Octavia shook her head and kissed the back of her neck making Echo smile.  
“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Echo said.  
“No I’m lucky to have you in my life.” Octavia stated blushing. And with that they arrived and Echo let her down before kissing her deeply.  
“I love you so much.” Octavia said hugging Echo.  
“And I you.” Echo smiled taking Octavia’s hand sitting down on a bench watching the sunset. Octavia laid down and rested a head on echo’s thigh. Echo picked a rose and placed one in Octavia’s hair. Octavia smiled and Echo caressed her neck kissing her jaw smiling.  
Octavia responded by nuzzling her thigh. Echo waited until the sunset was at its warmest before looking down at Octavia she had fallen asleep and her heart fluttered. Echo got up swiftly before picking up sleeping Octavia. She carried her back to their dorm and Octavia was asleep the entire time. She set Octavia down gently before waking her up.  
“Echoooo” Octavia whined. Echo smiled and kissed Octavia.  
Octavia stripped out of her clothes too lazy to put on pajamas and buried herself under the covers. Placing the rose on the nightstand. Echo smiled and stripped out of her clothes as well putting on a tank top and underwear before slipping in the bed behind her. Octavia flipped sides briefly kissing echo before flipping sides again. Echo was almost asleep before Octavia grabbed echo’s arm wrapping it around her waist. Echo smiled and took her into her embrace before the both of them fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Echo woke up before Octavia in the middle of the afternoon and automatically smiled kissing the back of Octavias head. Echo then carefully got out of bed so she wouldn’t wake Octavia. She then went to Abby as she was in control over sanctums pet sanctuary.  
“Echo! Hi how are you?” Abby asked as Echo walked in.  
“Hey, I’m good, you?” Echo replied.  
“Good, what can I help you with?” Abby asked.  
“Uh I’m looking for a puppy for Octavia.” Echo said nervously.  
“Oh i see, come.” Abby said saving her head in the direction she was starting to walk in. Echo followed her around the corner and there were little puppy pens full of puppies from different breeds.  
“What about that one?” Echo asked pointing to a red merle Australian Shepard with one blue and one brown eye.  
“Perfect.” Abby said picking up the puppy handing it to her.  
“It’s a boy.” Abby said smiling.  
“Thank you so much Abby.” Echo said smiling taking the puppy in hers arms.  
“Hi little guy.” Echo said talking to the puppy that licked her face.  
“What do I owe you?” Echo added.  
“Nothing.” Abby smiled.  
“Thank you so much.” Echo said. Abby nodded in response and Echo ran back home. Swiftly opening the door quietly walking in. Octavia was of course still sleeping with the side of her face buried into her pillow. Echo smiled and put rose pedals from the roses she had collected all over the bed and then sat the puppy on the bed letting the puppy run up to Octavia and lick her face. Octavia made a murmur and woke up.  
“PUPPY!” She yelled with excitement the puppy got startled and fell off the bed.  
“Oh my gosh no puppy are you okay!?” Octavia rushed picking up the puppy noticing the rose pedals.  
She then looked at Echo who was at the foot of the bed.  
“Get your ass over here right now.” Octavia demanded. Echo smiled and walked over to Octavia. Echo pulled her up out of bed briefly forgetting Octavia was naked.  
“AH COLD COLD COLD!” Octavia yelled straddling herself around echo’s waist. The puppy had fallen asleep on the bed already with rose pedals on his back. Echo kissed Octavia and was about to set her down before Octavia spoke.  
“You best not set me down I’m not done kissing you.” Octavia said making Echo roll her eyes. Octavia smirked before kissing her deeply. They kissed for awhile before Octavia spoke. “It’s really cold oh my god.” Octavia said pushing herself against Echo more. Echo then got Octavia a sweater and some pants that Octavia put on. She hugged Echo forgetting about the puppy before she saw him peacefully on the bed.  
“Puppy oh my god the puppy where did the puppy come from?” Octavia asked looking up at Echo.  
“Happy Birthday! He’s yours.” Echo smiled. Octavia looked up at Echo she never celebrated her birthday and had forgotten today was the day. Octavias eyes started to tear.  
“I love you so fucking much.” Octavia said biting her lip holding back tears before chastely kissing her. Echo drew a heart on Octavias chest with her hand before deepening the kiss. Echo then broke it speaking.  
“I love you too.” Echo said smiling moving Octavias loose hair out of her face.  
“What are you going to name him?” Echo asked.  
“I don’t even know oh my god.” Octavia said walking over to the puppy. Gently waking him up resting him in her lap. He playfully barked and licked her hand before laying down. Echo sat down next to her and Octavia rested her head on Echo’s shoulder.  
“What about bandit?” Octavia suggested.  
“Perfect.” Echo said kissing Octavias head. Octavia then got up picked up bandit and turned facing echo.  
“We have a puppy now Echo oh my god.” Octavia said trying to take it all in.  
“We do and little bandit seems to like you.” Echo smiled. Octavia smiled looking at the puppy.  
“How old is he?” Octavia asked.  
“4 months, Abby has the food and stuff under control she’ll drop it off later today.” Echo added.  
There was a knock on the door and it was Abby with the dog food and other necessities. She handed it to them and told them to ask if they needed anything and walked away. Echo handed her the leash she made for him and hooked it up to his collar before taking him outside. Octavia and Echo walked hand in hand with the puppy playfully prancing and sniffing. They let him go to the bathroom before walking back inside. They filled up a bowl of water for him incase he got thirsty. Echo then changed inti comfier clothes. Octavia did the same sitting on the bed. Echo told Octavia to roll on her stomach before taking off her shirt. Octavia did as told and Echo started rubbing her shoulders and back.  
“Mmmm.” Octavia moaned in relief into the pillows. Echo loosened all the knots in Octavia’s shoulders and massaged her lower back loosening those muscles. After she was done Octavia got up and kissed Echo.   
“I love you so much.” Octavia told her caressing her cheek.   
“I love you more.” Echo said.   
“I told you that’s not possible.” Octavia said.   
“Mmmm wanna bet.” Echo said smiling pushing Octavia on the bed getting on top of her. Octavia opened her legs and wrapped them around Echo’s waist. Echo dipped her head down and kissed her again. She was about to remove Octavias bra before bandit whined. They both stopped what they were doing and laughed. Echo looked back over her shoulder at bandit.   
“I’m sorry you had to see this bandit.” Echo said laughing. Octavia gasped in offense and pulled Echo down kissing her again before breaking it. Echo laughed and got off Octavia and Octavia whined in loss of contact. Echo walked over to bandit petting him talking to him in a baby voice. Octavia walked over soon after and threw a rope toy for him to fetch and bring back. When he came back with the toy in his mouth he dropped it in Octavias lap licking her hand before jumping on her lap laying down. Echo moved over and was petting him and he licked her hand. “I love him thank you.” Octavia said.   
“You’re very welcome happy birthday.” Echo said before continuing.   
“He loves you too.” She added.   
“He loves both of us.” Octavia said looking at echo making her smile. Octavia chastely kissed Echo before echo broke it smiling kissing her cheek. 


	13. Chapter 13

Soon after they settled down and bandit was in his dog bed for the night there was a knock at the door. Echo opened it and saw Clarke and was about to shut it in her face before she spoke.  
“Echo wait-“ Clarke said.  
“What do you want.” Echo said coldly.  
“To apologize I’m sorry, Bell and I are good now and I’m sorry can you forgive me?” Clarke asked. Echo took a moment to decide what she was gonna say. Part of her wanted to say no and fuck off but she knew if her and Octavia were going to live happily here she would have to make better decision.  
“Yes I will forgive you as long as you never kiss MY girlfriend again. I would say touch but I know you guys are friends and you guys will probably end up hugging at some point. Which I’m fine with I guess as long as you never touch her in a way more than friendly.” Echo said crossing her arms.  
“Yes I understand I promise I won’t.” Clarke said before Octavia came home behind Echo.  
“Baby who are you talking to?” Octavia asked before she saw Clarke.  
“Oh.” Octavia added looking down.  
“Octavia I’m sorry I, you know. I never should’ve done it and I regret it.” Clarke said Octavia nodded before speaking.  
“It’s okay.” Octavia said before turning Echo slightly kissing her before going back to bed.  
“Alright good, goodnight Clarke.” Echo said receiving a goodnight back before shutting the door letting Clarke walk away. She got in bed next to Octavia and buried her face into her neck.  
“I love you.” Echo said.  
“I love you too.” Octavia said nuzzling her butt into Echo making her smile . Echo wrapped her arm around Octavias waist and they fell asleep soon after. Waking up to the good life they had on sanctum where everyone finally for the most part understood one another. But it didn’t matter about the differences they had with the others they were happy and that’s all they needed.


End file.
